Fallen Embers
by Phoenix from the Sun
Summary: Twincest. One night when the stars were shining bright in the sky, they sat side by side, and for one moment in their lives, nothing else mattered, just because they had each other. Songfic for Fallen Embers by Enya.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-Men Evolution or any of the charecters, Kids WB and Marvel Comics do. I also don't own the song _Fallen Embers_, that belongs to Enya.

**Warnings: **This story contains lyrics to an Enya song, so if the lyrics alone make you sick, you may want to turn back. This also contains a small amount of INCEST (mainly kissing), it also contains a pinch of sexual content.

**Summary: **One night when the stars were shining bright in the sky, they sat side by side, and for one moment in their lives, nothing else mattered, just because they had each other.

**

* * *

**

**Fallen Embers**

The night was dark and serene, the stars illuminating nicely across the sky. Wanda always loved it when it was like this, she could stay up for hours and not care about what was going on around her. Although her father would come up and try to tell her to go to sleep and that she should be more like her brother Pietro. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that her brother was perfect. He was almost exactly like their father, but the weakness of his powers made their father uneasy.

She heard a knock on the door that sent chills up her spine. Most likely it was her father again for the second time during the night to tell her to go to sleep. She slowly got out of bed and crept toward the door expecting to see a condescending glance. Was it really her father who was bound to come up and tell her that it was late? Or was it her brother?

Opening the door she saw him, her brother Pietro. He never slept at night, never was tired enough to. So sometimes he would come in there and sit with her until she talked him down. They would look at the stars for hours, the world stopping in its axis right around them.

"**_Once, as my heart remembers,_"**

"Pietro?" she asked as he walked in. "Can't sleep again?"

He smiled. "Never able to sleep, you should know that by now, sis. Every night I come in here and every night you ask if I could sleep. I don't sleep without you."

A light kiss was placed on her lips as they closed the door behind them. At night was the only time that they could be together. They're father forbade them from doing anything like this, but for years Pietro had been looking at her strangely, he was falling in love with her. She of course returned the feelings; their bond as twins only making them stronger, and their love was deeper. Pietro had given her first kiss, and despite his impatient nature was very gentle, he was always different around her. He put all of his problems behind and just thought of her.

"Looking at the stars again?" he asked as he walked toward the window.

"I find them amazing," she answered walking up next to him.

"But they're so blurry," he answered. "The glass… the window, don't you ever want to see them for real?"

"That leaves nothing to the imagination," she laughed. "Besides, father says we can't go outside. What if he finds out? You know, about _us_?"

He smiled, it comforted her. He always had a trick up his sleeve, trying to get around their father, but tonight was too risky. During their nightly cuddles they always got too close to one another, and despite the fact that they were children and nothing too horrible could come of it, it was banned.

"I'll take the blame," he answered. "Come on, sis."

She followed him out of the room where they snuck down the halls trying not to wake their father. They had become stealthier every time that they had tried to leave the house, and by now they were experts at it.

They were at the front door in a matter of minutes; he slowly opened it trying to avoid the squeak of the hinges as not to get he caught. He was the classic older brother, the kind that would kill anyone who was trying to hurt her. He took the blame for everything that she did. Never once did he let her get yelled at by their father.

"Are you out?" he asked in a low whisper. "I can't see a thing."

"I'm out, Pietro," she answered as he followed her. "That was swift."

"I'm always quick on my feet, adds to my appeal," he smiled closing the door behind them.

"**_All the stars were fallen embers._"**

The sky was on fire as they tried to catch their breath, this was going to be more than a harsh scolding: they wouldn't be able to leave their rooms for weeks. Their father had never hit them, he rarely yelled, he kept his composure as much as he could. It was hard on him. He was a single parent with two headstrong kids to raise, and he only had memories of their mother to drive him forward.

The stars was the only way that Pietro could take it off of his mind, he was the one who had been closer to their father, the one who actually saw him break a few times. Wanda was fortunate in that aspect.

"Life is hectic isn't it?" Wanda asked.

Pietro was silent for a moment. "Yeah, dad's gonna break any day now. It must be hard, losing his wife like that."

She sat on the grass looking up at the burning embers in the sky and sighed. "You can't blame yourself."

"He leans on me, Wanda," he answered. "I know he wants me to take care of you. But I don't know if I can. But I know it kills him inside to see us drift so far, and I know it could kill you if I let you go."

He sat next to her on the ground as she looked at him. "You don't mean that."

"I don't want you to get hurt," he answered.

"You can stop babying me," she smiled. "I'm as old as you are."

"I'm going to baby you," he answered. "You're my baby sister, and as long as I'm alive no one is going to hurt you."

She looked up at the stars trying to change the subject. "You know they say that the stars are angels. Do you think mom's up there?"

Pietro looked over at her. "Mom's up there alright, up there with the stars, Wanda. And she grants wishes."

"Wishes?" she asked her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, stars make wishes come true. Give it a go," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Anything…"

"_Anything_?" she asked closing her eyes. "Why don't you wish for something?"

"I don't need anything," he answered. "I'm perfection."

She laughed as she thought about it; there was so much she wanted. The biggest wish of all she couldn't have, not now, not today, or any day for that matter, what she wanted more than anything was not to be related to her brother. She loved him, more than a sister should love her brother and despite him saying he didn't mind an incestuous relationship she knew it hurt him.

"You are that," she answered kissing his cheek. "Or at least the closest thing I'm gonna find."

"Inflating my ego?" he asked.

"Someone's got to do it," she answered looking back up at the stars.

"**_Once, when night seemed forever, I was with you._"**

He looked over at her. "You really have a thing for me don't you? I have a question, Wanda. Do you ever wish we weren't related? You know, wish that we weren't sister and brother. It's difficult, you know, and if you…"

"I know it's hard, and yes sometimes I…" she looked at the shame on his face. "Hey, I agreed to this."

"I know, but… I…" Pietro stammered. "Wanda, I…"

"Why are you always apologizing to me?" she asked with a smile. "You aren't the world's worst big brother you know. I think there are times where I wish we weren't related. I love you, Pietro, more than I should, but I'm not going to hurt you."

He lay back on the lawn looking up, her head resting on his chest as they gazed at the moon. His arm tightened around her as the world around her was starting to fall into the beauty of the moment. This was Heaven, and nothing could stop them now. Even if their father came out and tried to break them up, it wouldn't stop.

"I'm infectious," he smiled.

"You're a pain, you know that, right?" she asked. "After all of our wishes and all of our hopes and dreams we're still out here moping…"

"We aren't moping," he answered. "We're kids with dreams. And one of these days I'm going to get out of here and I'm going to take you with me. We might be different than all of those other kids, but maybe… there's a way that we can do something good for the world, like all of those cartoons."

"Those are cartoons, nothing real happens," she answered.

"We aren't what is supposed to be happening in this world, you are so ashamed aren't you?" he asked.

What was she supposed to say to that? Every night as he fell asleep next to her his breath warming her pillow softly she wished they could be normal. She wished that they weren't mutants, that he wasn't her brother, that they weren't going to be America's future science projects. She thought he was too good for any of that, the thought of any pain inflicted on him made her stomach churn.

"**_Once in the care of morning,_"**

There were times where she wished it was only them, no one else. She knew she was going to be jealous of anyone who was at all close to him. She could never have him when the sunlight illuminated his complete being. The magic of the moonlight was the only time where they could be together. Morning was Hell.

"There are so many things that I wish…" she sighed. "But I'm not ashamed of you. You might be super fast, but I still love you."

"You didn't love me until I was gifted," he smiled.

"You need to stop it with all of this _gifted_ business," she sighed as she kissed his lips lightly. "We're cursed."

"Sis," he answered. "Come on, we were made this way for a reason."

"You never believed in fate," she looked into his eyes as she sat up.

"I don't think you should hurt yourself like that, you're going to start to hate everything aren't you?" he laughed looking up at the stars. "Oh what a little moonlight can do?"

She watched as he stared vigorously at the sky like he was trying to find some meaning. He always had that baffled look in his eyes while stargazing. Then tears would form in his eyes, it was about mom. Even though he only remembered her by pictures he knew what her death had done to them. Wanda knew he took it hard, even harder than their father. The pressure pushing down on him caused him not to sleep knowing he was the only one keeping Wanda out of harm's way. He lived for her.

He looked over at her trying to hide the tears doing a pathetic job. "Boys don't cry," that was the philosophy that he lived by. But sometimes it was hard when he looked up at the stars. She knew what he saw. He saw his failure, his weakness, his loneliness, everything that was made to break him, but having her by his side made the challenge of standing up to adversity even better. She was his strength, the only one who understood what he was feeling.

"**_In the air was all belonging._"**

"You okay?" she asked wiping a tear from his eye.

"It's only going to get worse isn't it?" he asked. "Wanda, nothing is going to last, I know how life works. You get ahead, and then everything is gone. There's nothing to us, we are defined by our powers. And yours… I'm scared for you, Wanda."

She looked at him. "Scared?"

"I see how much power you have and it scares me. I don't want to lose you to this horrible scare. Damn it, Wanda…" he buried his face in his hands and cried a little. "I don't want this…"

She looked at him, it pained her to see boys cry, she got enough of it from school. But this was her brother, he wasn't supposed to do this in front of her, he always stayed so strong, yet she heard crying in his sleep from his room after she let him go. The dynamics over the last few years to his persona made her detach from him. She tried to get closer, tried to find what she had fallen in love with. She tried to save him from the demon that was taking over his soul.

"We'll make it," she smiled. "If you need justification make a wish."

"I told you my wishes don't come true," he answered. "My heart isn't pure enough. It's been clouded by hatred and sorrow."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're thinking too much again, you know what that does to you."

"I haven't done that for a few weeks now, waking up to vomit every night was getting annoying. Besides, dad freaked out last time," Pietro answered with a sigh. "I need to escape."

"Here it is, all we got," she answered. "All we'll ever have."

"We're nothing," he continued with a sigh. "We couldn't be any smaller could we? There are so many worlds beyond that sky and we are so small compared to all of that. How do we go through life thinking that we will ever amount to anything?"

"You seem to do that well, you egotistical jerk," Wanda laughed.

"You have to rise above everything else to be someone," he answered. "I don't want to be a smudge in the background."

"**_Once, when that day was dawning,_ _I was with you._"**

"You're always going to be someone," she answered. "You're my brother. I think that counts for something. I think that you're a damn good one too. You're the only one who can see through me, get under my skin and make me feel as though I want you there. I love you for that."

She kissed him on the lips again pushing him down to the grass making his breathing become rigid. She was unpredictable and despite how quickly he picked up on matters he could get away from her in time. She was the only one who could outsmart him, the only one who could make him gasp, pant, moan.

"We shouldn't be doing this… out here," he answered. "We should go back in the house, into your room."

"Pietro… we can't…" she corrected.

"Ew!" he squealed. "I don't even want to think about that. It took me forever to realize that you don't have cooties."

"You didn't get a cootie shot?" she asked with a laugh.

"I said to Hell with cooties," he smiled. "I would gladly get cooties for you."

"Flattering," she smiled as he stood up. "But what about the blur of the window?"

"They might subtract from the stars' beauty but not from yours," he smiled helping her up from the ground.

"You're going to be a real charmer," Wanda laughed as she was lifted off of the ground. "Are you going to sneak us back up?"

"I'm gonna run you up," he answered.

"Dad said no powers in the house," Wanda warned as he went to the door.

"He uses his powers all of the time," Pietro answered. "Besides, why have these powers if you can't have fun once in a while."

"Are you crazy?" Wanda asked.

He opened the door. "Depending on which way you look at it. Now come, sis, to your bedroom we go."

She walked toward him and closed the door behind them as she felt her brother's arm wrap around her carrying her up the stairs. It was a rush to the head, made her feel as though they were really one. It made it all so much easier to grasp then when they were standing still.

"**_How far we are from morning,_ _how far we are._"**

"Didn't even make a sound," he answered, putting her down on her bed. "You shouldn't worry so much."

"Pietro, I…" she was interrupted by his lips, pushing her deeper into the mattress than she had ever gone before. He she could feel the tears still streaming from his eyes as he looked down at her, breaking the kiss, letting them breathe. The serenity of the night was gone and was replaced by Pieto's fiery impatience.

"I'm sorry," he answered. "I've wanted to do that all night."

She smiled as she felt him rest his head on her chest. He was so innocent at night, so loving instead of the annoying brat who kept hoarding the toys growing up. The moonlight turned him into a different person. He let out a sigh as he kissed her chin.

"He never has to know," he answered. "I'll stop once we hit puberty, don't worry. I don't want to defile you; I love you too much for that."

"It can't just end," she answered.

"Wanda," he answered his eyes closing tightly. "Risks occur; all of this kissing could lead to other things that I don't think that we're ready for. I've watched enough television to know."

Wanda took his hand in hers. "I want you to please just stop thinking for one second and look at what we have right now. We have each other, and I don't think sex is going to kill us."

"I can't," he answered. "In a few years we'll be able to and I don't know if I can fight it."

"Then don't," she answered.

Pietro looked over at her. "Let's stop talking about it; my stomach hurts just thinking about this subject."

The subject had come up more than once and every time he got more and more sensitive. It was like it was hurting him. There was nothing worse than watching him in pain, but she wanted to know how he felt about the subject, and it wasn't positive. She knew that now.

"**_And the stars shining through the darkness,_ _falling in the air."_**

She knew she was killing him. She knew that it pained him to feel love for someone that he was never going to be able to be with. It made him sick to the extent where his once beautiful blue eyes became weak with pain. She was the only one who made him feel this way, the only one who had ever made him fragile.

She watched as he snuggled closer to her, looking for the same security that he found every night. She was like a blanket to him, he couldn't live without her or he would freeze to death. The security, the safety, it was the only thing that kept his heart beating, his lungs breathing.

The stars in the sky were her guidance, the only way that she could keep from going insane. They both had their demons, they both needed each other more than anything or else the dam that held their sanity in their minds would break. How could they live like that? What would be the point?

If only all of the wishes that they had wanted had come true, they could have a life together. They could be happy, stress free, they could be everything. But they were stuck here in this Hell where they both related, both freaks, both too young for their own good.

Life was a roller coaster of disaster these days; it was only the moment before the drop. Loops, corkscrews, and falls were in store with more motion sickness than they could handle. One of them might not make it through, it couldn't get worse.

How could things get worse? They were already completely detached from real life; they were never going to be what they wanted. Not even the power of the stars could help them now. They were in the hands of a higher power now, their father. He was breaking them without even knowing it.

"**_Once, as the night was leaving,_"**

She could tell by the brightness in the sky that the night was leaving them and the soft breath on her chest proved that her mission was complete. She succeeded in helping calm him down for the night. But all she had to do was move him to his room.

But why the rush? Why did she want to move him out of her room? He wish was starting to come true; his love for her was starting to become deeper. It was like he would never love anyone else; his heart was starting to prepare itself for the worst break he could possibly imagine. Father would find out and it would be all over, they would be separated.

"What have I done to you?" she asked stroking his face then looking out the window.

He was gone, and starting to fade even faster than he was supposed to. It was murder. She was the one slowly poisoning his mind, his focus, building the disaster that was on the horizon. Her powers were growing at dangerous rates and he could get stuck in the crossfire feeling the need to help her. She couldn't allow that to happen, but he would never let go until the very end.

_I'm counting the days, Pietro, it started with just bursting light bulbs, but now the whole room shakes. Yet your powers have no major impact on you. Ffather calls you weak, but your will is strong and your spirit is unbreakable, _she thought as she looked out the window.

She could feel him as he slept, their bond stronger when one of them was in a lower state of consciousness. They could sense each others presence as well as two telepaths could. She felt no pain in his mind, no sorrow, no loneliness. She only found hope for their future, hope that all of the dreams she worked so hard to formulate would come true.

"**_Into us our dreams were weaving._"**

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _You should probably go to bed now._

_You sound like dad, sis. Relax, take a breather, he's not gonna find out about this, _she could feel the conversation between them, the rumors of twin telepathy were true, and theirs was some of the strongest around.

_But Pietro…_

_Come on, Wanda, live a little. Don't get all sullen on me already, _she opened her eyes and smiled at his sass, at his fiery spirit. He ran her life, made her decisions, and was her sword and shield throughout all of her battles. There is no way that they could part; he could never be taken from her.

"Pietro," she whispered shaking him. "Wake up the stars are starting to fade, morning's coming."

"Must it?" he asked barely stirring.

"It already happened, Pietro," she answered. "You can sleep in, dad won't mind. He knows how you get at night."

He started to get out of her bed as he looked back at her. "You're my hero, Wanda, have I told you that?"

"Only every night, Pietro," she answered kissing his cheek.

She watched him stand up and started to walk toward the door, he was barely awake, but he managed to look back at her and blow her one last kiss. This was the deepest love that they had ever been in and now it was all about to end for another day, the pain was going to come back to them.

"**_Once, all dreams were worth keeping, I was with you._"**

"See you later, sis," he smiled. "I'll try to get out of bed soon so we can sit outside and talk. I love you, forever."

She watched as he walked out of the door. "Love you too."

The stars were gone, he brother was gone, all of her strength was gone. They leaned on each other for support. Cracks were present in her dam as she thought about years from now, what he said about her and him not having a future together. She couldn't have another girl taking the place in his heart that she had worked all of her life for. He couldn't betray her like that.

She knew he wasn't loyal, at his young age he had already learned how to play both sides against the middle, and he was growing corrupt. Would he trade her for unbeatable power? She didn't want to think about that and kept wishing on the remainders of the stars to keep them loyal to one another and make him never hurt her.

_He wouldn't… _she told herself repeatedly. But it was a question that plagued her that she would never dare ask. It could only lead to more heartbreak, more sorrow. Pain that he wouldn't be able to take from her. Some things were better left unsaid.

Some things were better left unsaid…

"**_Once when our hearts were singing,_ _I was with you._"**

Some things were better left unsaid… if she loved him. And she did, with all of her heart.

Some things are better left unsaid… if she wanted this dream to stay a reality and not turn into the nightmare she feared she would have to keep her mouth shut. Some things you don't say, this was one of them.

She only hoped that it would always be like this, them together, and happy. As long as she kept her mouth shut.

* * *

**AN: **Tomorrow is the two year anniversary of being on this site, yay! But tell me what you think of this in your reviews, I'd love to hear the feedback. 


End file.
